lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Hobbit Farmer
|health = 16 |attack strength = 2 |alignment = |spawn = The Shire |drops = Hobbit bones silver coins (rare) |trade alignment needed = +0 with |buys = Hoes, buckets, bonemeal |sells = Crops (potatoes, carrots, lettuce, etc.), leads, wool, buckets, pipeweed leaves, and seeds |hire alignment needed = +50 with |units = farmhands |added in = 17}} The Hobbit Farmer is a special NPC that the player can both trade and hire units from. They are a type of , and will spawn in Hobbit farms in the Shire. Behaviour Hobbit farmers dwell in the upper story of their farmhouses, and often have Hobbit farmhands nearby to help out with their work. They carry a hoe in one hand and a silver coin in the other; on their head they wear a leather hat. Hobbit farmers are normally passive mobs. When provoked by the player, the Hobbit farmer may fight back, but when attacked by other mobs such as Orcs, they will flee. Trading In order to trade with the Hobbit farmer, the player must have neutral or positive alignment. Hobbit farmers sell products from their farms. This includes vegetables such as carrots, potatoes, lettuce and pipeweed leaves. They also sell a variety of seeds, as well as items from the barn: wool, leads, buckets of milk, etc. Hobbit farmers will buy items that they need for farming. These include all types of hoes, buckets, and bonemeal. Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your farmer is giving you a good deal or not. Not each Hobbit farmer will have every item listed for sale. Upon buying a potato from a Hobbit farmer, the player earns the achievement "Boil 'Em, Mash 'Em..." Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every farmer as not each Hobbit farmer will want to purchase every item listed below. Note that they only buy undamaged tools. Hiring Currently, the only unit hire-able from a Hobbit farmer is the Hobbit farmhand. Similar to the slaves of Núrn, Hobbit farmhands will help the player sow and harvest crops. To hire this unit, the player must have at least +50 alignment and pay a maximum of silver coins. The cost of hiring will decrease as the player gains more alignment with this faction. Upon hiring a unit from a Hobbit farmer, the player gains the achievement "Hired Hands". Speechbank Friendly * Want to hire some farm workers? Just bring me some silver coins. * This is the best here farm in all the Shire! * I'm always in need of new farming tools! Get me some and we can trade! * My farmhands are the hardest-working in this entire farthing! Bring me some silver coins and you can hire some! * I have some fine farmhands ready for hire. * You're a little tall for a Hobbit, aren't you? * I have some fresh crops that you'll like! * And how are you today, Person? * The harvest is plentiful this time of year! * You after some fine crops, Person? * I hope you've not been stealing any crops! * Welcome to the farm, Person! * Hello there, Person! Do you want to buy any crops? * Looking for some good crops, Person? Well then, you've come to the right place! * Good day, Person! * Got any farming equipment? I'll offer you a good price. * Don't forget to not step on my crops! * I offer you the best crops in all the Shire! Hostile * I knew you queer old Big Folk were trouble! * We don't appreciate folk like you in the Shire. * If you'll be begging my pardon, you make me feel uncomfortable. * I've seen strange folk lurking around these parts, and you remind me of one of them. I don't trust you. * Strange folk have been seen in these parts, and you look like one of them. * I shan't be lending you any of my pipeweed! * You look like a troublemaker! * You'd better leave the Shire, Person, or I'll call the Shirriffs! * Aren't you one of those strange folk I've heard talk of? * Stay away from the Shire, Person. * You look like a troublemaker, Person. * There's talk of strange folk round here. Might you be one of them? * We don't take kindly to folk like you. * You're not a nice fellow, Person. * I hear you've been causing trouble round here. * You're one for the Mewlips, Person! * The Shire is no place for troublemakers like you! * Stay out of the Shire! Category:Traders Category:Farming Category:Captains Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:NPC Category:Hobbits